


Grounded On Halloween

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Out, movie, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mom grounds you on Halloween which also happens to be your boyfriends birthday.  Like hell you're gonna listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded On Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabunny/gifts).



Of all the days to be grounded this was most definitely the worst. I mean it was Halloween for Christ’s sake! Not to mention it also happened to be your boyfriend’s birthday. You glared at your mom and resisted the urge to start swearing. It would only make things worse. You turned around and stalked off to your room, slamming the door and kicking off your scuffed black combat boots. You flopped down on your bed and pulled out your phone. The first thing you did was text Frank.  
I’m fucking grounded!  
He responded almost immediately.  
Fuck! Why?  
Because I skipped church again and she’s drunk.  
Is she still drinking?  
Yep. It’s only 6pm.  
So I’ll pick you up 11:30?  
Awesome (: She’ll be too drunk to notice by then anyway.  
Well I guess that works in our favor.  
You continued to text him about random things for the next few hours until you decided it was time to get dressed. You pulled on tight black leggings, your favorite black combat boots and one of Frankie’s black leather jackets that he’d let you borrow. You shoved your phone and some cash in your pocket and opened the window. You carefully removed the screen and climbed onto the sill, dropping to the ground. You left the window open. It was just barely too high for you to climb back up, but Frankie would give you a hand.  
You walked out to the street and got there right as he was pulling up. He jumped out and ran over to you, throwing his arms around you and squeezing tightly. You hugged him back buried your face in his neck. “Happy birthday Frankie,” You murmured. You stood like that for a while breathing in his scent and enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around you. His face was buried in your hair and his eyes were closed.  
Eventually he pulled away and gave you a lopsided grin. “Don’t wanna be late!”  
“Where are we going?” You asked curiously. You didn’t really expect him to tell you though. Frankie liked having secret plans.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He stated with a wicked grin. He leaned in and gently kissed you while he intertwined your fingers.  
He led you over to his car and opened the passenger door for you like the punk rock gentleman he was. Then he got in the driver’s seat and started the car. The stereo came on loud blasting “Where Eagles Dare” by the Misfits. You loved them almost as much as Frankie, but he had a world class obsession so that was hard to beat. Frankie started yelling along to the lyrics and you quickly joined in.  
“i ain't no goddamn son of a bitch  
you better think about it baby”  
About fifteen minutes later you pulled into an outdoor movie theatre. Frankie parked the car and started pulling some blankets and snacks out of the trunk. You helped him set it all up and then sat down next to him. You were on a hell so you could lay back and still see the movie.  
“So what movie is it?” You asked.  
“The Haunting.” He replied quickly. “They’re starting it at midnight. You know, ‘cause its Halloween.”  
You laughed quietly. “Nice choice Frankie.” You teased.  
“Aw hey!” He defended himself. “It’s Halloween. And if you get too scared I’m right here.” He grinned teasing back.  
“Like I need an excuse to cuddle with you.” You muttered and he laughed.  
“Get over here then!” He said, holding out his arms.  
You scooted over and curled up against him and rested your head on his chest. He held you, gently brushing his thumb back and forth on your arm.


End file.
